


Two Can Play (At That Game)

by danskwad



Series: Wicked Game [2]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Flirting, Kayfabe Compliant, Love/Hate, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danskwad/pseuds/danskwad
Summary: Alexa Bliss meets The Man Becky Lynch at Ace Comic Con, and decides to work up her charm before the Royal Rumble.





	Two Can Play (At That Game)

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would write about it on Tumblr and here it is. 
> 
> This is inspired by the fact that they never took a selfie together last weekend so LOL I decided to do something about it. Never say never, kids.

 

//

Ace Comic Con.

Glendale, Arizona

On A Friday Morning.

 

Bleak and grey today, Alexa thought as she finished her interview with Lillian. All she needed was a nice cup of tea and she could finally breathe.

But she knew it wouldn’t be that simple. A certain someone was here, and any minute she’d come around the corner and come face to face with her.

Which, granted, wouldn’t be the worse thing to happen in the world.

But that woman had a mean scowl and Alexa had been secretly dying to meet her. She knew she had to be careful considering their past history, too.

This was quite the phenomenon. Alexa Bliss, nervous? Nah.

But even she had to admit to some sort of anxiety now as she tapped her foot restlessly against the black tile floor, .

It had been a slow day and it would be infinitely slower yet.

But when The Man finally comes around, Bliss would get a chance to meet her once more. Perhaps even get a chance to talk with her former rival once again.

But, even she had to give pause. Why was Alexa so intent on meeting Becky again? Even Alexa had to beg the question herself.

Perhaps, she thought, she was bored. What with everything that’s been happening with her since her back-to-back injuries, as well as her very slow return to the ring, it was no surprise that she felt restless. And not to mention, she was craving to stir up some trouble. Just for the hell of it.

She hadn’t even had a chance to do any of that lately with her new show, either.

Her show, ironically enough, was called A Moment of Bliss, but she had felt anything but bliss when interviewing her fellow superstars lately.

Granted, unveiling the new tag team belts for the women was noteworthy in itself—even having Ronda Lousy on her show was okay, too. But Sasha Banks making a statement against Nia last week made Alexa miss all of the fun that came with causing mischief.

Perhaps the time away from the ring had done her well. Here she was, appeasing her legion of followers, being chipper and even carefree about her situation, but that restless feeling was still ever so present. And she had doubts that meeting her crowd of obsessive fans would cut it for her. They were, after all, just peasants to the Goddess of WWE.

But when she had heard that Becky Lynch, fellow wrestler and once-upon-a-time-ago rival was visiting for this weekend instead of Charlotte, her ears naturally perked up.

“Well this could be interesting,” she muttered offhandedly, just prior to the convention. They were still teetering on the brink of war the last time they had met, but that had been a few months ago, when Becky was still on the top of the mountain with her Smackdown Women’s Championship. She wouldn’t take too kindly to Alexa showing up in her vicinity given all that had happened in their feud two years ago. The Goddess still smiled every now and then just thinking about her glory days, and all those times she defeated the has-been Lass Kicker.

But still, the Goddess was prepared for anything. Perhaps she could woo her in her favor, even.

So Alexa kept her eyes peeled since arriving in Glendale, just out of curiosity for her old rival. And there was nothing more to it.

Alexa had settled with that.

All morning she had been talking, and waving, and smirking at people she didn’t know. Nodding every once in a while at Lillian Garcia’s interview questions, giving good answers when she needed to—hell, even feeling a sense of anticipation when she talked about returning to the ring—but these were all just robotic answers. Typical Alexa putting on a face when she had to.

Except when everything was finished and all the questions were asked and answered, and she finally got around behind the curtain, did her gaze meet another, more familiar one. She nodded at her.

“Becky.”

“Lexi.”

And then she was gone.

Alexa shrugged.

Well, that wasn’t so bad.

Later in the day however proved much more eventful.

Alexa had just been walking down the hall ready to leave this godforsaken building when she spotted her old rival walking along the same way.

Both of them paused.

Alexa was the first to strike.

“Hey loser, where’s your belt?”

“Misplaced at the moment,” Becky said, without missing a beat. “Nothing to worry about. Where’s your cosplay? I thought you were supposed to be a waterboy.”

“Cute. Maybe you should stuff it because who knows, Bex? I might be coming back sooner than you think.”

“If you’re talking about the Royal Rumble then congrats. I look forward to seeing your elimination. I can’t wait to see that disgusting smile get wiped off your face when you go over the top rope.”

“And I can’t wait to see you lose that colossally stupid energy you have going on when Asuka beats it right out of you, lucky charms.”

The hallway was quiet, save for Becky’s obnoxious gum chewing. But neither had flinched from their seething stare down. In fact, it had been for the best considering they had been mere inches from each other’s faces (and throats, at that). Any sudden movements and it would have ensured another brawl for the ages.

But then, Becky gave her a vague smile, and it was the same one that she knew would drive the Goddess up the wall. Alexa couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“Lucky charms,” Becky said, shaking her head. “Geez, you really don’t quit going after my Irish heritage there, do ya Lexi?”

“You make it so easy for me when you’re strutting around like you’re Conor freakin’ McGregor and say things like ‘discoostin’ all the time. It’s cute, really.”

“Sorry, did I just hear you call me cute? And twice at that? You’ve gotten so soft for me, Lexi.”

“Perhaps you’re growing on me, Bex. Or should I say The Man.”

“Nice to see a fan,” she said. “And from a fellow wrestler at that. Everyone else is too busy trying to shut down The Man by calling themselves The Woman.”

“How original. And idiotic.”

She smirked. “You read my mind.”

Alexa wasn’t sure when they had started walking, but she figured that out when they had moved to the parking lot, talking about dealing mischief to those in their way. Discussing strategies on how to decimate people left and right. It was exciting to finally hear Becky see things her way now, with a ruthlessness that nearly matched her own. It was weird considering it was a different side to her that reminded her of good ol’ Bex—except without the steam billowing behind her like she was still an underdog. It was even weirder considering Alexa had held nothing but disdain for her for the longest time.

But now things had been different. It was disdain, but a little bit of admiration intermingled with it, as well.

And perhaps a bit of attraction, to be quite honest. But she knew she wasn’t alone in that sentiment.

It was strange. But perhaps Alexa had seen stranger things happen.

Becky had noticed this too.

“So I imagine in weeks’ time I’ll be seeing you back with that title around your waist,” Alexa said.

“Coming from you, it sounds a bit like a vote of confidence. Or am I mistaken?”

“Maybe. Or maybe I just prefer to see it on you.”

“You’d be wise to keep that to yourself, darling. Don’t wanna be caught dead vouching for an old enemy of yours.”

“I trust you’ll keep a secret. Or am I mistaken?”

Becky smirked, and Alexa mirrored her smug expression.

But The Man wasn’t stupid.

“Charmingly devious as always, aren’t you? ”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Alexa scoffed. And a part of that was been true to an extent. Alexa had been minding her own business all day, paying no attention to anything in particular, and simply being Alexa.

But as she had been doing for the past several months, she had been too restless for too long to simply sit around and just let things slip through her fingers.

One of those  _things_  was Becky Lynch.

And she saw right through her.

“You’re a terrible liar, Lexi,” Becky said, leaning in close, paying no attention to personal boundaries.

Alexa glowered at this, because even if she was letting her guard down just a little for The Man—to wrap her up and fold her into her tiny little game she’d like to call her heart-shaped box—she wasn’t going to tolerate any more belittlement from her old rival and counterpart.

“Could have been worse,” she said, “I could have been asking for a selfie with you and posting it on Instagram.”

Becky chuckled devilishly. “I suppose. Although to be honest, that would have been much more tolerable.”

Alexa laughed out loud. “You’d prefer a selfie over me flirting with you?”

But all Becky did in response was smile in the knowing way that she always did. She brought her lips close to her ear, and Alexa shuddered at the contact.

“I’d prefer to be the one to eliminate you on Sunday at the Royal Rumble.”

Alexa stamped a smile on her face, but inside she was _fuming_. Because there was absolutely no way, she thought. There was no way Becky could possibly be planning to do that—should her match against Asuka not go her way.

Right?

Suddenly and without warning, the sins of Alexa’s past were looking like they were finally going to catch up to her after all this time.

All of the relentless bullying, the snarky insults, and the devastating beat downs she gave to the Irish Lass Kicker at her own hands—it had all been fun and games for her two years ago. But it had also been a devious plot to get to the top of the division. And now, Alexa was going to see the bitter consequences of that wicked game she once played.

And it sent shivers down her spine.

But the Goddess had played it off well. She wouldn’t let it get to her. She wouldn’t give Becky that  _satisfaction_.

“Just shut up and smile.” Alexa said, pulling out her phone, knowing that this was personal—knowing Becky would legitimately kick her ass up and down the hallway if she so happened to post this on social media.

“Fine, fine.” Becky said, ego crinkling wide at her lips, “You know, you’re kinda cute when you’re angry.”

“And you’re cute when you’re unbearable.”

“I learn from the best.”

//

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I'm stonecoldbex on tumblr.


End file.
